Shake Your Sweet, Sweet Sexy Thing
by erbby17
Summary: Eager to get his brother "in the mood", Prussia decides to put on a little dance show for Germany. Kink meme fill, slight sexual content, nothing explicit.


_A/N: Another kink meme fill I did a few weeks ago, "_**Prussia seducing Germany by dancing to "Miss Kiss Kiss Bang"**_". The song, for those unfamiliar with it, was Germany's entry at the Eurovision Song Contest in 2009. It's quite catchy. Enjoy!_

_Nothing is mine._

* * *

**Shake Your Sweet, Sweet Sexy Thing**

'Hey, Miss Kiss…'

Germany perked his head up, just previously buried in a book. He had been well aware of those words and its accompanying tune, which now seemed to be infecting the quiet of his living room. With a roll of the eyes, he groaned. "_Bruder_, turn that off, I'm trying to read!"

"Oh, come on, West. 'Let us dance'!"

Prussia's voice boomed into the room, overpowering the pulse of the music. His body sauntered into the room as per the song's jazzy beat and right into Germany's distracted field of vision.

At first, Germany could barely believe the sight, but soon took one simple fact into consideration: this _was_ his brother.

Gyrating his hips and bopping his head front and back, Prussia's attire was one that screamed seduction attempt: a wrinkled, button-up blouse hung on his thin frame, all buttons undone to expose his pale flesh; a pair of skin-tight, black shimmering short-shorts clung to his rolling hips; fish-net thigh highs with rips and tears crisscrossed up his legs, leaving just centimeters of skin exposed between them and the shorts. "Toss away that book, West, I've got something better for you to look at," he said with a wink, bouncing his ass in front of his brother's face while mouthing the words to the song.

Quickly averting his eyes before anything slipped from the tight confines of Prussia's shorts, Germany leaned back against the couch, stifling a blush at all costs. "Please, Bruder. Turn off that music and put some clothes on," he said, shutting his eyes tight as Prussia turned around and started thrusting in his brother's face.

"But I want to dance," he whined, one foot propped on the couch. "For _you_!"

It was becoming even more difficult to escape Prussia's crude movements, his crotch nearly grinding up against Germany's nose. "_Bruder_," he groaned, nearly meshing into the upholstery of the couch.

"Come on, West! 'Come let us _swing'_," he begged, rolling his hips down until he was sitting on the blonde's lap. He continued his dance, even while perched on his brother's lap, his body attempting to receive a physical response from his brother's pants.

"_Bruder_. Off. Now," Germany said, grabbing his brother at the hips and pulling him from his body to stand him on the ground before him. "I'm trying to relax. Now turn the music off and leave me alone."

A childish pout fluttered onto Prussia's mouth, his dance turning from one of seduction to one of immature discontent. "But I like this song! And it's on repeat anyway; I'm not stopping it until you get off your stubborn ass and dance with me."

Germany glared at his brother, hoping the irritation in his stare was able to get rid of his scantily-clad riddance.

Rolling his eyes, Prussia walked out of the room in annoyed defeat. "Fine, fucking buzz kill."

Soon enough, the music had stopped and Germany was able to return to his book with much appreciated relief. He opened it to his disrupted page and was able to read about two sentences before the room was thrown into complete darkness.

Germany looked up in concern and confusing, until the song returned, its volume tenfold what it was earlier, accompanied by the seizure-induced flashing of a strobe light.

He could feel his blood boiling and, at the presence of his brother dancing wildly in the flashing light, let out a beastly scream. "_BRUDER_. TURN THAT OFF."

But Prussia was too busy dancing and singing to hear his brother, the look on his face going from amused to strangely sexual. "NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR BORING ASS UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"

Germany's patience snapped, propelling him up against his brother, wiping that cocky smile from the white-haired man's face. "Fine," he said in a deep, threatening voice that splattered goose bumps across Prussia's exposed chest. "But turn off the strobe light. And get it out of the house. I don't even want to know how it got in here."

"Sure," Prussia yelled with glee, running off to stop the strobe and return normal lighting to the living room. Before making his re-entrance into the room, he made sure the song repeated itself to the beginning of the track.

Staring at this brother's thin frame hanging in the door frame, Germany had no choice but to give into the sultry jazz tune, and his brother's needlessly revealing attire. Reaching out, he grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him to his chest, glancing down with calm, blue eyes.

Prussia only remained shocked, his red eyes flickering to a softer shade as his cheeks borrowed some of that crimson. But Germany's rocking body relit the sensual flame in Prussia's moves, and the two began to 'burn, burn, burn'.

Grinding and rocking together, Germany could barely hear the song anymore, only being aware of its existence when spotting his brother's lips mouthing the words. Germany pulled him in close, his chest pressed firmly against his brother's back, his hands tight at his hips.

"Room for more?" He whispered against Prussia's ear, his fingers at the waistband of those too-tight shorts, eager to get inside.

Prussia smirked and tilted his head back, that devilish smile only further arousing Germany. "Iunno, West," he said, pulling his brother's head closer so they were nose to nose. "But it's worth a try, huh?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :D_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
